Albus Potter
by mamaykay
Summary: Albus Potter, along with his cousin and best friend Rose Weasley are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


Albus and Rose found a compartment and sank into the soft seats. Rose's Dog, Bugsy, sniffed at the room and then settled down on the seat. "Its great that we can have dogs at Hogwarts now." Albus said.

"I know." Rose said with a smile. "Doesn't They didn't have much to say. Rose pulled out a copy of "Hogwarts, A History", and began to read. Albus watched the country side roll by and fell into daydreams about the castle. He heard a bang and spun around to see three girls come inside of the compartment. Two of them were his and Rose's cousins, Rachel and Laura, a pair of twin girls who loved pranks and jokes. The other was a girl in a pink, long sleeved shirt. Her long blond hair came down her chest and she had on odd jewelery; a butterbeer cap necklace and radish shaped earrings. She smiled at Albus. Albus raised his eyebrows. "Hi." Said Rachel, rubbing Bugsy's ears. "Can we sit here"  
"Everywhere else is full." Explained Laura, petting Bugsy as well. "Sure." Said Rose, who had come out of her book. "And who is this"  
"I'm Lisa." She said, her big, blue eyes sparkling. "Lisa Lovegood. You must be Rose Weasley." Rose looked dumbfounded. Lisa sat down and pulled Bugsy into her lap. Bugsy drifted off to sleep.  
"Well, um...I am Rose Weasley..." Rose said after awhile. "I would have met you all a while ago but my mother and I went on an expedition in Kenya to find the Crumple Horned Snorkak. We couldn't find any. It was a surprise, no doubt. They are supposed to live in Africa. We spent such a long time too. " Rose looked at a loss for words, which was rare. "My mother is Luna Lovegood. She said our parents were rather close." "Um..." Rachel and Laura both said.  
"My father is the great-great-great-great-great grandson of Newt Scamander." "Oh." Rose muttered.  
Lisa shrugged and settled on a magazine entitled "The Quibbler" and began to read. Rachel and Laura both raised their eyebrows. They spent the next hour discussing Hogwarts, spells and the classes.  
"Anything from the trolley?" Asked an old lady, who was wheeling a trolley covered in sweets. Albus pulled out a handful of galleons and sickle.  
"We'll take a bit of it all." In moments the five of them were munching on sweets. "Have a mud flavored bean." Said Laura, casually handing a brown speckled Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean to Albus. He timidly bit into it. He swallowed it and licked his lips with a smile.  
"Marshmallow!" He declared, grabbing a chocolate frog card. He read the back of the little box. Each crispy chocolate frog comes with a lenticular wizard trading card. Shrugging, he opened it and grabbed the frog, making sure to bite it. It was delicious, creamy chocolate. He looked at the card...cards?  
"There's a mistake. It has two cards." Albus said in confusion. Rose sucked at an acid pop thoughtfully. "Well, who'd you get?" Asked Rachel, downing an entire box of jelly slugs in one gulp.  
"Albus Dumbledore." Began Albus, examining the man. He had long silver hair, a flowing beard and large blue eyes. On his crooked nose perched half-moon spectacles. He was waving at Albus with A smile.  
"You were named after him!" Cried an excited Rose, her acid pop forgotten on the compartment floor.  
"Oh, I guess so." Albus said with interest. He read the card aloud:

Albus Dumbledore (1881-1997)  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore was particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. He was finally killed by Severus Snape in June 1997. Often discussed is the relationship between Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Harry Potter named his son, Albus Severus Potter, after his great friend.

"Wow." Said Lisa, who was putting on a pair of ugly glasses which she had peeled off of the magazine. "They're Spectre-Specs." She explained. "Well..." Said Albus. He glanced at the other card and began to read aloud with amazement:

Harry Potter (1980-)

The Boy who Lived, Harry Potter is the among the most famous wizards ever known. Probably known most for surviving the killing curse and killing Lord Voldemort with only the Expelliarmus Charm. Harry lives with his three children, James, Albus and Lily and his wife, Ginny.

Albus looked up thoughtfully. Another knock at the door came. "Hey Al." Said James, walking in with his best friend, Calvin Wood, behind him. His shaggy black dog, Rocky, bounded up to Rose and licked her face.  
"Oi!" Hollered Laura. "Who said you could come in"  
"Respect your elders." Calvin Joked. "Eating candy?" Asked James carelessly. "Great." He picked up a jelly slug and chewed on it. "How do they decide what house they put you in?" Albus questioned. "I mean, Dad mentioned a hat but I"  
"He's talking about the sorting hat." Calvin Laughed. "Everybody knows that that hat hasn't been used for ten years!" James chuckled, ruffiling Albus' hair. "You have to battle a troll to get in. I got in Gryffindor really easily. But people die alot. The trolls aren't the best guys to battle..." And with a snort the boys left. "Wow." Said Albus, who was losing confidence quickly.  
"Don't worry." Said Lisa. "My mother always says to look on the bright side"

A forest...A scream...Green light...A high, shrill voice...A blonde head of hair...

"Albus! Albus!" Rose yelled at her cousin and shoke him hard. Albus awoke to the sound of pattering rain against the windows. The sky was a dark grey and gnarled trees shook in the storm. It was dark inside the compartment, and Albus found himself shivering and in a cold sweat. Laura and Rachel were in their robes, as were Lisa and Rose. "You were thrashing around in your sleep." Lisa said dreamily. Albus shook his head.  
"Oh...Just a nightmare." Rose kept persisting, however. "But are you alright"  
"Yes"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes." Albus pulled his robes over his clothes. Rose continued to bombard him with questions.  
"Do you need a drink"  
"No"  
"Do you think that"  
"No." "Are you really okay"  
"Yes"  
"Are you positive???" "YES!" Said Albus forcefully. The train suddenly came to a stop and Laura and Rachel joined the loud group of students outside the compartment doors and struggled with them to get off the train. Rose picked up her books and neatly placed them inside her bag. Lisa handed Bugsy back to Rose. The three of them left the train. The platform of Hogsmeade Station was filled with black fog and it was difficult to distinguish the shapes of buildings beyond the platform. Albus looked back and forth. Everywhere he looked he saw students running to their friends and embracing them, bursting with news about the summer.  
"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!" Yelled a familiar voice. Albus and Rose looked round. Lisa seemed to have left them. They followed the voice to the tall figure of Hagrid, who was shielding the small first years from the spitting rain with his shadow. "Hi Hagrid." Said Albus loudly. "Hullo!" Hagrid said, pulling them into one of his infamous bone-crushing hugs. "How are you?" Asked Rose, rubbing her rib cage and wincing in pain.  
"I'm all righ'." Hagrid Said with a grin. "How was the ride up"  
"Albus had a nightm-" Albus elbowed Rose in the ribs. "It was nice." He supplied. Rose seemed to be close to passing out, her ribs weren't used to this kind of abuse. "How was your summer, Hagrid?" Grunted Rose, massaging her chest.  
"Oh, well. The usual. First of all I went to ol' Aberforth an' talked to him 'bout them carrot's Professor Mcgonagall had in her office. They got to be a ruddy pain in the-" Rose shoved Bugsy into Hagrid's arms in desperation. Bugsy promptly licked all over Hagrid's face.  
"His names Bugsy..."Began Albus.  
"Shih-tzu an' Poodle cross, I imagine. Cute." Hagrid handed the tiny dog back to Rose and began to look through his many layers of ferret skins. Albus and Rose joined the large group of First years that were crowded behind Hagrid. Albus immediately saw a boy across the group. "And Father was so pleased with me that he got me a new set of satin dress robes." The boy had a drawling voice lacking emotion. Albus noticed the silk traveling cloak which was buttoned up to his chin. The Boy's slicked-back blond hair emphasized his pointed chin. The boy continued his conversation with two large boys with dark hair and menacing faces until Albus realized that Rachel and Laura had appeared out of the fog. "Hi guys." Rachel said breathlessly. "We met a tiny kid over there." Said Laura, jabbing her thumb behind her into the fog. "James is back there too." Added Rachel. "Oh." Said Albus.  
"Hello." Said Lisa, who had appeared. "I can't wait for school." "Obviously!"Cried Laura. The students finally managed to get down to the lake by a dirt path. The students were assigned a boat per three people, and Albus ended up with Rose and a handsome boy with brown hair. Hagrid left for a moment, and the boy introduced himself.  
"My name is Rupert Zarum." He said, briskly shaking hands. "And-Blimey! You must be Albus Potter"  
"Yeah." Said Albus.  
"I'm Rose Weasley..." Rose added, wishing to be included. "Oh, hi." Said Rupert, ignoring Rose's outstretched hand. "But anyways," "But I-" Sulked Rose.  
"Potter, wow! I'm meeting you finally!" Rupert cried, taking no notice of Rose.  
"Yeah"  
"How old are you?" Albus shifted.  
"Eleven since last May"  
"Whats it like being named after Albus Dumbledore, among the Greatest living Wizards on our Planet"  
"It's...nice." "Whats you Dad like, Potter?" Albus began to feel like he was being interviewed.  
"He's...tall." "Thats it? Tall ??? What's his scar like"  
"It's...uh...reddish and shaped like a...lightning bolt." Many of the First Years noticed who Albus was an kept close attention. "So," Began Rupert. "Who did Harry Potter marry, Albus"  
"Ginny Weasley"  
"A Weasley?!" "Watch it!" Yelled Laura. Rose sat down on a rock that jutted out of the dirt and scowled. "OK, OK, I just thought he would marry a celebrity or something"  
"Well, he likes my Mom more than any celebrity." Albus informed Rupert . "Well, anyway...How did your Dad..." Rupert smiled at all of the attention from onlookers. "Defeat Lord Voldemort?" The onlookers exploded into whispers. Just then there was a yell:  
"What the ruddy hells this 'bout?" Said Hagrid, who had returned. Albus told him the whole story. "Well, lets got on them boats." Hagrid finally said. Hagrid sat with Albus and Rose in their boat. Albus was quiet for a long time. He knew about his fathers fame, of course, but he had never really thought about what it would mean to him at school. He wasn't really ready for all the yelling kids. He would have to worry if his "friends" were real or just wanted to get lots of information about Harry.  
After a while, Hagrid broke the silence. "There is is." He paused dramatically. "Hogwarts School o' Witchcraft an' Wizardry"  
The looming castle had many turrets and towers. Large stained glass windows shone in the moonlight, and the small flags flapped feebly in the breeze. Albus grinned at the place where he would spend the next seven years. The moon was barely over the castle and-  
"Whats so great about it?" Asked The blond boy. Hagrid looked bewildered. "Why'd yeh have ter ruin the moment?"


End file.
